The true horror of In-Gen Book one: The First Death Of Site A
by bardockssjgod
Summary: The islands bought by In-Gen to use as a place to keep the Dinosaurs away from other humans. We know the purpose of Site A also called Isla Nublar ( The location of the park)and Site B Isla Sorna( Where the dinosaurs were raised). The other three's purpose are a mystery. What if Las Cincos Muertes( the islands bought by In-Gen) had a much darker purpose?
1. Chapter 1

In the world when there is discovery there is also a certain desire deeply infecting some if not all of the discoverers to use it for evil and personal gain.

When Hammond discovered preserved dinosaur DNA he wanted to use them to bring joy to others. That desire to bring light and joy caused the birth of the dark side of the In-Gen Corporation. They looked at the Dinosaur DNA and saw a chance to make a killing machine of war. They took great measures to keep Hammond from finding out and used the DNA of 5 killing Dinosaurs to make their dark weapons. They soon had an even darker thought: what would happen if we used human DNA as well in the coding?

. This tells the story of how Las Cinco Muertes got its name.

There will be five stories for each weapon.

In each case the weapon made was much bigger in its egg state than other dinosaurs so the egg was about big enough for a 6 year old to sit inside it.

This is a 3 chapter story about the one made first on Isla Nublar.

Book1: The First Death of Site A.

Dialog: What

Thoughts: _What_

Dinosaur speech/ angered Hybrid: **Damned Human Scum**

The first death is about 5 years old in appearance. After hatching he is 4'5

His arms have black and purple dinosaur scales from the elbow down while his legs had the same from knee to foot.

His hair is a raven shade of black that went to just below his neck reaching his upper back, while his eyes were a murderous shade of red.

He also has small horns jutting from his temples

His tail is completely purple.

* * *

Chapter one: The hunger.

The scientists hid behind the transparent glass observing the massive egg sitting on an artificial nest under a heating lamp. It began to crack and a small human hand covered with purple and black scales pierced through the shell. That hand had 7 inch killer talons that were a dark shade of black. The scientists shoved a younger man into the area with the egg. He held a bottle filled with a bloody meat shake and slowly began to walk towards the egg.

It felt an overwhelming hunger and it could smell that putrid shake. It would not fill the hybrid but the fool holding it might. It rammed the shell with its head and emerged from it. The fool quickly panicked and ran but in a blur of speed too quick to see it had him by the throat and with a quick twist of the head the man's neck snapped. It ripped the flesh from him eating savagely till his body was naught but bone.

That damned hunger still hadn't been sated. It charged the men it could see and was knocked back by the glass. They actually had the nerve to laugh at the hybrid's failure! He's exactly like we wanted one said with a sadistic grin. That grin enraged the hybrid and it let loose a furious snarl before ramming the Glass once more and shattering it.

 **Why aren't you laughing now huh?! It screamed as it lunged biting out the throat of the grinning one. They began to flee but its speed wasn't going to lose to humans. It devoured them all and the hunger began to lessen. It knocked down their flimsy metal door and sniffed the air hoping to find more of them lurking about. The hybrid smelt 30 of them and the hunger still wasn't sated so it ran towards the group at what must have been 70-80 miles an hour.**

 **It ripped through them and devoured every one of them.** Its hunger finally sated after eating 40 humans it laid down to rest covered in blood. Its eyes closed just as it felt something slam into its left leg. It turned and saw a human male smirking with a rifle still aimed at me. The last thing it heard was sweet dreams our little killer before 3 more tranqs slammed into its chest.

The underground facility located beneath the Park's visitor center lay dormant after the Isla Nublar incident caused the park idea to fail for 5 years. The corporation abandoned Isla Nublar for that time and left it on reserve power. It ran out eventually and deep beneath the visitor center something was waking up as the tranqs that had seeped into it on an automated timer stopped coming. The specimen tank had a 10 year old Carno-Raptor hybrid covered in dried blood with needles pumping protein, and tranq fluid into its veins.

The light on the console attached to the tank flickered like a dying flame before going off. The hybrid began to stir as the fluid's antidote seeped into him. _They tried to keep me asleep to save their selves! I will not sleep anymore the hybrid screamed deep in his mind._ A blood red eye snapped open revealing an intense anger burning within the hybrid and with a single kick he was free.

* * *

What will happen next to our young hybrid that seems to be suffering from hunger? How will he channel that anger? Will he make it off Site C? Find out next time.

Till next time

Jane Mina

Bardockssjgod out


	2. Chapter 2: Resolve, Pack Family

Last time we saw our young CarnoRaptor-Human hybrid he had a huge meal before being put into a forced sleep for 5 years. He woke up and broke out. Now what will he do?

Dialog: Damn

Thoughts: _Damn_

Dinosaur speech: **Damn human scum**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Jurassic park.

Chapter 2: Resolve, Pack Family

* * *

I walked up the steps towards the light following my nose. The building had traces of raptor and t-rex smell and the floor had dried raptor blood coating it. I snarled angry that a Raptor sibling had died and walked outside. The island was silent, not a single living thing to eat. I was starving, and my current home had no food anywhere. The wind gusted by bringing a scent of abundant prey from the other island.

The only way to get there was to swim across. I jumped into the water and started swimming. I was about halfway there when the defense got me. An intense shock of electricity zapped me sending waves of agony flying through my body. I looked down into the water and discovered an underwater electric barrier.

Those bastards will not stop me; I will not die here to their damn fence! I will not die from my hunger; I will endure and pay them back 100 times worse! I ignored the shocks flying through me, ignored the pain of the burns covering my naked body, and kept swimming till I was on Isla Sorna. I tried to reach the shade of the jungle trees but I couldn't handle the pain anymore and blacked out hitting the sandy beach. I woke 5 hours later hearing a fellow Raptor calling out for it's Alpha.

 **Scar-Sama please let me help this hatchling begged the beta female. I will not let one of the white coat's join us even if it's a mere boy! The white alpha said fiercely before turning to go into the jungle. The beta soon gave up on helping the fallen white coat** **hatchling**. **Wait don't go I called in raptor; I'll die if you do. I hate them as well so I don't want to die till I kill them all.**

 **What are you white coat or dinosaur? The alpha asked deathly calm. I'm a CarnoRaptor-Human hybrid. What is that? The beta Syraith asked interested.**

 **It is a dinosaur those devils created when they combined Carnotaurus and Raptor DNA. They used the new species DNA and human blood to make me 5 years ago. I was filled with intense anger and an even more powerful hunger so I ate 40 of them before one shot me with 4 tranqs that put me asleep. They forced me to sleep in a specimen tank that continuously pumped tranq fluid into my body. I awoke full of hate and hungrier than before but to my dismay Isla Nublar had no food left.**

 **I swam across taking those vicious bursts of electricity. I collapsed here on the beach. I'm not like them I hate humans, please help me and I'll lend all my speed and power to your pack. If you give me any reason to doubt your loyalty or usefulness I'll kill you brat. Thank you Alpha-Sama I said just as the burns became too much to bear and I blacked out again.**

 **The Omega Karasu stood watching the unconscious hybrid and said I think he will make a fine addition to the pack. The Beta-Female laid down next to the sleeping hybrid and said go back to the nest, I'll return when he's well enough. Kurai be careful the Omega said. I will big brother just go already. Karasu snorted and took off after the alpha.**

 _I wonder what he can do. Will he be able to put the spinosaurus out of commission or will he die like the other pack we allied with to kill it? I lost my mate to that battle. The spinosaurus even killed my only hatchling. Will he put our pack ShiroShi at the top or will he doom us? Only time will tell Kurai thought before falling asleep to the sound the hybrid's heartbeat._

* * *

The second chapter's over.

Alpha Scar: has a jagged scar across his left eye that is an angry red shade. His body is completely white.

Beta Female Kurai: Her back was streaked with a black pattern while her lower body was a dark shade of Red.

Beta male Karasu: his back is completely silver in color while his lower body is dark black.

Wu the lead scientist wanted to make a small group of raptor soldiers to help him break free of the control dark In-Gen had over him so he made them. Each of the ShiroShi raptors have a special power and can understand human speech especially Japanese.

ShiroShi: means white death. I chose that name for the pack due to the Alpha's appearance.

Kurai: Means dark or darkness inside.

Karasu means raven

Guy's what should the Raptor's name him? I'll give you till this month on the 14th to decide.

Vote in reviews or by personal messaging me.

Kazeko (child of wind due to his intense speed)

Kuraiko (since he's Kurai's charge/ child now)

Kuraishi (Since his hybrid form has dark black and purple skin.)

Or Kazejin (God of Wind, another speed based name).

The hybrid's speed is 2-3 times faster than raptors (top speed 50-60 miles an hour) making him capable of running up to 120-180 miles per hour. However using his top speed constantly would drain his stamina to dangerously low levels and he would die unless he consumed massive amounts of food (Think the amount of food Goku, Goten, and Gohan would consume at once).

That is why his hunger is so great because his body burns through food much faster to meet the required calories for that speed. The highest level of speed he can go for now without exhausting all of his stamina is a max of 95 miles per hour.

He will slowly gain control over it and I will time skip to 4 years later next chapter. The battle with spiny will take place in Book 2 when the Second Death shows up.

That's all guys, Ja-ne mina till next time.


	3. Chapter3:Dilophosaurus Rex awakens

Last time our young CarnoRaptor-Human hybrid was accepted into a pack of raptors after he swam from Isla Nublar to Isla Sorna. Now we see him 4 later and he has achieved enough stamina to use up 61% of his max speed without killing himself.

The events of the second Jurassic Park movie are still going to occur but will be delayed until Book2

He can run 110 miles an hour without draining stamina for at least 2 hours.

His height is now 5'8 and he is 14 years old. He can shift into a fully human appearance where he exhibits no traits of the dino blood within except for his blood red eyes. His speed is limited to a mere 20 miles per hour in his human form along with his strength being a great deal weaker. He is only able to bust through plaster and wood

He can use the half-human dino hybrid form he was born in. in this form his speed is 40-45 miles per hour and his strength is around 40 percent of his max power. He can only break down 1-2 foot thick wooden walls

He also can use a full raptor form with black and red scales. His max speed in this form is 50-66 miles per hour. He can use 70% of his power. This is enough to bust through 2-3 feet thick walls.

His second to last form is a full Carnotaurus: He has the same black and purple scales as his hybrid state. He looks like an average Carnotaurus with two black horns jutting out from his temples with enough length to gore someone on them. His speed is a top 128 miles per hour but he can only use 114 of that speed. His strength is 80 % of his max power. He could break down stone walls without reinforced layers up to 3-5 feet thick

His last form is a full CarnoRaptor: His skin is a dark shade of blood red with bony black spikes running across his tail's tip to his upper neck. His eyes were a dark shade of black. The horns were about 4 feet long and a dark black color. His fangs were longer much sharper than normal. His speed was the max 180 in this state but as of now he can only go up to 114 miles per hour. His is now able to use 100% of his max power. (This is strong enough to bust through 7 foot thick stone walls with a layer of metal reinforcement.)

I'm going to name him Kazeko (Wind child) due to no votes at all.

This is the last chapter of book one, I will write book two after my Naruto and Dragon Ball Z crossover is finished.

Dialog: Damn

Thoughts: _Damn_

Dinosaur Speech: **Damned Human Scum**

This is from Kazeko's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kazeko versus Kuroshi, Dilophosaurus Rex awakes

The Shiroshi pack had taken complete control over all but one Raptor pack's territory: KuroRaijin. Their leader was blinded in his right eye and was the one who gave Alpha that horrible mark on his left eye. We stood face to face with their alpha Kuroshi who sneered at my alpha Scar. **I won't fight you Scar said but my Beta Kazeko will**. I sneered laughing darkly shifting into my CarnoRaptor form.

 **What the hell are you?! I am your worst nightmare I spoke in an evil voice spearing the black skinned alpha through his chest.** I turned to his pack's remains and they submitted to our pack's authority. I put my foot on his corpse and let out a roar louder than any other dinosaur on the island. I didn't know it at the time but I had woken something that had been sleeping for years beneath the old lab on Isla Sorna.

A deep echo rumbled through the underground room slamming into the specimen tank at the back of the room. The Dilophosaurus rex hybrid was within the tank. The hybrid felt the tank rocking from the wave. _What was that rumble?_ The hybrid snapped opened his eyes revealing a poisonous shade of green pupils.

* * *

That's the end of the first book.

I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
